ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
House Rogare
History The Rogares are an extremely old and proud Valyrian family that hails from the Free City of Lys. Their name is storied with great warriors and savvy bankers and tradesman, and they have long held great power and authority within the city. There was a time, hundreds of years ago, when the Rogare Bank held more power than even the Iron Bank of Braavos. The Rogares controlled vast untold sums of wealth, and used their heightened power to begin to influence outward on Westeros itself. They wed into the great houses of Westeros, Drazenko Rogare was Prince Consort of Dorne to a Martell, and Larra Rogare wed herself to Prince Viserys Targaryen. Meanwhile in Lys, Lysandro Rogare titled himself Majister for Life and styled himself as Lysandro the Magnificent. However, the Lyseni Spring as it came to be known soon drew to a close. Lysandro and his brother Drazneko were murdered a day apart, leading to many rumors. Larra Rogare suffered a similar fate, abandoning Viserys to return to Lys before her husband ascended to the Throne. She mysteriously vanished not long after. More troubles yet persisted as Lysandro's heir, Lysaro, tried to secure a powerful position among the majisters spending vast sums of the house wealth in the process. He was eventually was scourged within the Temple of Trade by those who he had wronged. Eventually Moredo Rogare lead an army against Lys, wielding the Valyrian Steel sword Truth. He managed to secure power again for his house, though they had lost much. Since those days the Rogares have remained among the most wealthy houses in Lys, but their power ebbs and flows with each generation. They have nonetheless maintained seats on the Majisters Council, with many Rogares taking the prestigious title of High Majister. Truth Important Family Members Moredo Rogare, Patriarch of House Rogare and High Magister if Lys Even before the death of his father, Dronolo, Moredo was campaigning for his office of High Magister of Lys. When Dronolo did die, Moredo was elected easily in under a month. He plans on using using this position to advance the standing of House Rogare and Lys among the world. Hallia Rogare, Wife of Moredo Rogare Hallia was born to House Kitren and married Moredo at age nineteen. They had three sons and two daughters. Two sons and one daughter are still alive. She runs the family merchant business while her husband works in politics. Kaaron Rogare, Rogare Scion, Lysene Admiral Kaaron was groomed for command from an early age. Originally, he was to join the army as most noble sons do. However, Kaaron showed an aptitude for the navy and had no problem working his way up the ranks like everyone else. He is currently the youngest admiral in the fleet. Milana Rogare, Rogare Scion, Ambassador to Lys Milana Rogare is the fourth child of Moredo and Hallia Rogare. Sometimes called the Joy of Lys, she is beautiful on the eyes and ears. Dozens have offered a prince's sum to marry her, but so far, Moredo had turned them all down. Family Tree *Dronolo Rogare: Previous High-Magister of Lys, exiled his grandson Lysandro. Died of old age. (d. 370) **Moredo Rogare: Patriarch of House Rogare & High Magister if Lys. Gift: Administration, Negative Traits: Old (b. 312) **Hallia Rogare née Kitren: Wife of Moredo Rogare. Gift: Sums, Negative Traits: Old (b. 316) ***Dronolo Rogare: Eldest son of Moredo. (b. 336) Died in a slave riot ****Jannul Rogare: 352 ***Kaaron Rogare: Second son & heir to Moredo. Gift: Leadership (b. 343) ***Daenys Rogare née Suraddan: Gift: Business ****Daidir of Lys: Bastard son born to Kaaron prior to marriage. (b. 359) ****Titania of Lys: Bastard daughter born to Kaaron prior to marriage. (b. 359) ****Huldan Rogare: Trueborn son of Kaaron Rogare. (b. 361) ***Lysandro Rogare: Third born son of Moredo, exiled by his Grandfather. Gift: Agile. (b. 346) ***Serenei Rogare: Second wife of Lysandro, a freed slave who once served as a courtesan. Gift: Beauty. (b 346) ***Alicyn Rogare née Westbrook: Second daughter to Lord Westbrook's brother. Wed after conceiving a child, died of pneumonia while pregnant. (d. 369) ***Milana Rogare: First born daughter of Moredo, Currently remains unwed. Gift: Beauty. (b. 352) ***Ticenya Rogare: Lastborn child & second daughter of Moredo. Died young of a pox. Historic Members of House Rogare *Larra Rogare: Wife of Prince Viserys Targaryen. Though she bore him several children she abandoned him to return to Lys before Viserys was crowned King. *Drazenko Rogare: Prince Consort of Dorne during the same period of time, and brother to Lysandro. *Lysandro Rogare: High Majister of Lys, assumed the style of First Magister for Life. Category:House Rogare Category:Lys